


Tomorrow

by strawbrrry



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Angst I guess, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbrrry/pseuds/strawbrrry
Summary: Mihashi hasn't come to school in a while so Abe comes to check up on him.
Relationships: Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea in my notes for over month now, and I only started to write it these past few days. Could be read as platonic, I guess.

I barely know the way to Mihashi’s house. I’ve only been there once and it’s not like I memorized the route there. After stumbling around what I think is the vicinity, I finally spot it. I walk up to the door and reach up to knock but hesitate before my hand touches the door.

It’s not like I was coming here for fun. If I were, I would have given up ages ago. It’s just that Mihashi hasn’t come to school for a whole week. He’s been ignoring everyone’s messages and the whole team’s worried.

“Can you go and check on him? I would ask Hanai-kun to do it but you seem the closest to him.” Momoe had said.

I don’t even know what that means. Tajima is definitely closer to Mihashi than I am. Every time I try to talk with Mihashi outside of practice, Mihashi would just give one or two-word answers and not attempt conversation. After a while, I just stopped trying.

I knock on the door and wait. I can hear the sounds of a couch creaking and footstep on the other side of the door. The door opens and Mihashi’s mom is standing on the other side.

“Um, hello, Mihashi-san. I’m just here to see Ren. He hasn’t been to school all week.” I put on the voice I always use around adults. 

“Oh yes, he’s upstairs.” She steps out of the doorway.

“Thank you,” I say and start to walk through the door. 

Mihashi’s mom stops me before I can get far, however, by grabbing my arm.

“I’m glad you came to see him. He’s been locked up in his room and hasn’t even come out to eat. I’m happy he has friends that will look out for him.”

I don’t know what to say to that so I say the truth. “I’m glad to have him as a friend as well.”

Mihashi’s mom smiles at that. I notice then how similar Mihashi and his mom’s faces are. I’ve seen Mihashi smile a few times but rarely directed at me. His eyes always go bright and sparkly. I wish I could get to see Mihashi’s smile more.

I continue into the house and reach the stairs. I climb up and walk to what I think is Mihashi’s room. I knock on the door. No reply. I knock again. I am met with silence once more. The worry that has been unknowingly rising within me boils to the surface. What if Mihashi is hurt? I push open the door.

Mihashi’s room is dark and its occupant is currently leaning against his bed frame with a baseball in his hand. His wide eyes land on my face.

“Abe-kun?”

“What the hell are you doing sitting there in the dark?”

Mihashi looks away and doesn’t reply. I walk into his room and sit down next to him. 

“Are you going tell me what’s going on?” 

Mihashi doesn’t reply again so I sit there, waiting for him to speak. With each passing second, my worry grows even more. I know Mihashi has his insecurities but I didn’t know that it was so bad that he would refuse to come to school, shutting himself in his room, not eating. I didn’t even realise how much I’ve been worrying these past few days. This moment as I sit next to him is bittersweet. I’ve missed him but I know something’s wrong. We end up sitting there a while as we wait. His quiet voice cuts through the silence.

“I know that I’m being selfish but I can’t get off the mound. And even though everyone gives me praise, I know that it’s not me their praising, it’s you. Without you, it would just be middle school all over-“

I abruptly grab his hand. It’s cold. He looks at me with his mouth hanging open, having stopped in the middle of his sentence. I look into his eyes.

“Are you insane?” I take a breath. I need to calm down. “You- you are irreplaceable. No one in our team would rather have anyone else as our pitcher. As our ace.”

“That’s not-”

“Do you trust me?”

I look into his eyes. I can tell he wants to look away but my gaze is too strong. 

“I know what happened at Mihoshi but I can assure you that it will never happen here. We would never do anything like that.  _ I  _ would never be like Hatake.”

I can see the tears gathering in his eyes and can hear in it his voice as he speaks.

“How can you be so sure? I mean- I mean, you’ve never been in my situation before. You’ve never dealt with it before. Everyone who has seen me, for real, has been let down. So, I can’t trust you.”

I slowly lower our hands and look down. I can feel the lump in my throat and tears falling down my face. I don’t know why that affected me so much. It makes sense that Mihashi would have trust issues and it’s not my place to comment on that but…

“Abe-kun, a-are you alright?”

I can’t help the sadness that shows with my next words. “That hurts, you know.”

I look up. Mihashi looks guilty. Shit. I don’t want to make him feel bad, I just want to know what I should do.

“Why can’t you trust me? Do I seem that bad of a person? I know you don’t really like me, but believe me when I say that I like you.”

“No, that’s not it, it’s just-“

“It’s fine. This isn’t about me.” I look up and grab Mihashi’s hand again. “Whatever you’re okay with. We’ll work it out. Just come back to school. We’ve all been worried.”

Mihashi’s eyes well up in tears again and suddenly he suddenly pulls me into a hug. Before I can be surprised, he starts speaking.

“I like you, Abe, I like you a lot. I didn’t mean to cause trouble for everyone.” He pauses, catching his breath. “I’ll come to school tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of time it took me to write such a small amount would surprise you. This isn't even good jfkhfj


End file.
